Example embodiments to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium for storing a program for executing the image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for performing a color processing of multiple light sources having different correlated color temperatures from each other, an image processing method, and a recording medium for storing a program for executing the image processing method.
In a general image signal processor (ISP), for example, an image processor of a camera, a white balance gain is applied to an entire image. However, there may be one or more kinds of correlated color temperatures (CCTs) of an illuminant in some images. Here, a general ISP performs a color processing operation by using a weighted average of the CCTs of various illuminants. However, the white balance gain with respect to the illuminant having one CCT may not be generally suitable for the CCT of other illuminants.